<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Relationship by GirlAhgase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045232">An Unexpected Relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlAhgase/pseuds/GirlAhgase'>GirlAhgase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlAhgase/pseuds/GirlAhgase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How a simple invitation to stay over at Youngjaes turned into something unexpected and valuable. </p><p>All Jackson wanted was to avoid the 2 hour journey home after a full day of practice and an evening with his favourite Otter seemed a much better idea until things developed very quickly into something totally unexpected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based around a ship I had never really thought about until I saw the fancam at last Got7's performance before freedom. I hope this peice of fluff and smut makes you smile especially if you havent thought about them as a couple before.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson looked at the head resting on his chest as he sat half propped up against the top of his bed. A certain power singer lay breathing deeply through slightly open lips, his exhausted body curled around Jacksons chest and lap, the fingers of his right hand still tangled tightly into the rappers hair. He raised his own hand and gently traced the plump lip, his abdomen clenched remembering the pleasure they had given him hours before. His fingers trailed up to sweep through Youngjae’s dark hair feeling the softness pour through his digits and he smiled softly in a calm happiness that surprised him. His Otter had always been such a complex mixture and now he had added even more layers to fascinate the rapper. He couldn’t remember ever talking and laughing so much during sex. The soft smile died on his face as the reality of him naked in bed with Youngjae hit him fully, oh lord this was going to get messy. </p><p>The filming had gone well, and they were all on a high. They had waited so long for this comeback, months had ticked by, they had all made a concerted effort to stay connected but it wasn’t the same as physically being together. The dynamics had shifted slightly, they always did now they were changing and maturing as individuals. Jackson sat watching Yugyeom and Mark gravitate to each other, no longer younger and elder siblings but something new and exciting flaring up between them. He felt a warm hand sweep across his shoulders causing a prickling of awareness he wasn’t expecting, he was surprised when he turned to face Youngjae and not Jinyoung smiling at him softly. ‘You going home tonight or do you want to crash in my spare room?’ he asked ‘Means you’d get an extra 2 hours in bed in the morning!’ The idea was very tempting, and he considered the offer as the singer snuggled into his side putting his head on his shoulder giggling ‘I’ll even try and make you an edible breakfast Jack but I refuse to blend things.’ Jackson laughed and nodded hugging him closer letting the idea of Youngjae’s company and two extra hours in bed warm his heart. </p><p>Jackson followed him into the small room, he smiled to himself as it could only be Youngjae’s kitchen with all the little ceramic dogs potted everywhere, he suspected all were gifts from his adoring Ahgase, the singer was fussing at the sink rinsing 2 glasses before filling them with cold water. Jackson stood watching him noticing clearly the change of body shape and the new assurance of his movements ‘You still working out every day Jae?’ he asked watching the shoulder muscles flex under the singers t shirt. Youngjae hummed and nodded as he turned with the full glasses. ‘Whenever I can, they have a gym in the basement we can all use at the agency’ he answered as he came up close to the rapper ‘Cheers Jack’ he said going to tap their glasses together. Jackson grinned and went to match the movement but overestimated the distance and managed to tip half of his glass down Youngjae’s top ‘Oh shit’ he squawked as he put the glass down on the side reaching towards the singers chest. </p><p>Afterwards he wondered what he was actually trying to do as his hands ended up splayed across Youngjae’s chest. There was a sharp intake of breath as Jacksons warm hands pushed the cold wet material against the singers nipples and Jackson felt their immediate response against his palms. Youngjae gave out a small breathy ‘oh’ as his surprised eyes met Jacksons. The rapper knew he absolutely should not move his hands or allow his thumbs to gently rub the tight buds no matter how much it seemed the natural thing to do and yet here he was sweeping his calloused pads over the knots of skin revelling in his ability to make Youngjae moan ‘Hyung’ in that low timbre. Jackson increased the pressure from his thumbs and he slowly pushed the singer back against the worksurface opposite watched closely by the singers surprised eyes, as he came to a jolting halt Jackson plucked at the tight buds hissing slightly as Youngjae threw his head back moaning loudly. He tried to push his hips closer and was surprised when the other man spread his legs allowing the rapper to slide between them. Jackson could feel the heat radiating from the singers body as delicate tendrils of Youngjae’s unique fragrance enveloped and enticed him. Jackson leant forward until his groin was nestled perfectly against Youngjae’s and he could feel his own body responding to their proximity, he raised his hands from the other man’s chest to gently cup Youngjae’s face ‘Hey Otter’ he whispered gently ’how do you feel about me kissing you?’ he watched the other man’s eyes widen and sparkle in response as he suddenly took the lead and leant forward to place their lips together for a second.  He pulled away and flicked up a questioning eyebrow ‘So, what do you think Jack?’ he asked with a chuckle ‘Worth exploring further?’  Jackson couldn’t completely smother his grin in response ‘Are you challenging me Otter?’ he asked puling his hands away from his face and travelling down encircling his waist pulling his damp chest closer to him. Youngjae looked at him demurely as he answered, ‘Would I ever Mr Wang?’  causing Jackson to growl softly at the formal name as he closed the distance between their lips. As the connection was made Youngjae’s hands tangled into his hyungs hair pulling his face into a better angle to kiss him deeply demanding entry between Jacksons lips.</p><p>‘You are seriously going to do that?’ Jackson asked unable to keep the edge of awe out of his voice as Youngjae raised an eyebrow in response obviously dismissing Jacksons challenge. He leant forward and swiped his tongue from the root of the rappers dick to the tip probing into the slit smirking at Jacksons unguarded hiss. ‘What do you think?’ he asked as he suddenly opened his generous mouth wide and completely deepthroated him. Jacksons strangled moan was everything Youngjae had hoped for and he chuckled around his dick causing the rapper the grab at Youngjae’s hair shuddering ‘Christ sake Jae you win, anymore and I’m going to embarrass myself like a teenager’ Youngjae continued to chuckle as he dragged his way back up to the tip of the rappers twitching dick using his undulating tongue along its route. Jackson continued to moan and twitch in response to its lewd journey. Youngjae watched him for a second smiling happily before returning his attention to the sensitive area on the rappers inner thigh where he stopped to suckle raising a perfectly neat red response to his ministrations, he laved over the area before continuing on with his journey down to his muscular knee. Just before the joint he suckled again looking proud at the red branding he left there. He stopped and sat calmly between the rappers legs watching Jackson with hooded dark eyes, gone was the sparkling laughter to be replaced with something darker and wanting.</p><p>‘Come here’ Jackson ordered and Youngjae raised a sardonic eyebrow in response before the rapper softly added ‘…please’ and Youngjae nodded as he crawled up the bed on his hands and knees making his way between Jacksons spread legs. The rapper felt the air still in his lungs as he watched the singer prowl up the bed towards him acknowledging it was probably one of the sexiest things he had ever seen as the muscles in Youngjae’s arms, shoulders and neck flexed smoothly as he moved, but it was his eyes that held him enthralled. Youngjae crawled forward continuing his journey until he was sitting on Jacksons lap ‘Did you want something hyung?’ he asked as Jackson grabbed his waist grinding upwards against Youngjae’s beautiful, curved arse. The singer rested his arms over Jacksons shoulders moving forward until his chest was lying snuggled against the other mans, the rappers arms tightened around him holding this precious person as close as possible as he leaned up towards his ear and growled ‘I’m going to fuck you now’ Youngjae’s dick sandwiched between them jumped in response and Jacksons high pitched giggle echoed around the bedroom as he struggled to maintain some semblance of a wild and sexy god ‘You like that idea Otter’ he giggled again as he deliberately moved his chest causing friction against the singers dick. Youngjae moaned pressing himself further into the hug searching to increase the rough drag as he tilted his head up dazzling Jackson with his radiant eyes ‘You think you are up to the job Wang Jia'er?’ he teased him while grinding himself down onto Jacksons very interested dick. ‘Oh my god you’re shameless’ Jackson moaned as he grabbed handfuls of his curved arse, so much smaller this comeback but till fitted perfectly into his hands and pushed him back down in a rolling motion onto his groin.</p><p>He grabbed Jacksons shoulders as he lined himself up and allowed his girthy dick to breach his rim, even with Jacksons gentle prep it was still more than he expected but the burning stretch was incredible. ‘Go slowly Jae’ Jackson whispered,’ you’re in charge here, its ok if you can’t take all of me’ his hands rested on the singers hips watching his face closely as his thumbs caressed gentle arcs on his pale skin. Youngjae nodded and allowed his body to relax over the wide girth as it pushed inside his tightly spasming body ‘Oh god’ Jackson moaned exercising rigid self-control and stifling his screaming urge to drive into Youngjae’s hot body.  Youngjae was slowly descending onto the rappers cock determined to take the full length, not really understanding why it was so important to him but needing to make the rapper feel good. And then his cheeks came to rest on Jacksons muscular thighs, he looked into the rappers face panting loudly relaxing his spasming body. Jackson raised his hands which trembled slightly from the singers hips and cupped Youngjae’s face ‘You’re amazing’ he kissed against his lips rocking up gently into the singers body trying to release some of the tension crippling his own. Youngjae moaned a deep ‘Suennie’ as his head tipped back, lips slightly apart as his eyelids fluttered shut, he looked like a debauched angel. Jackson froze nearly spilling his load at such an incredible sight and sound. He was too scared to explore his reaction to the beautiful man and the emotions careening around his heart and head. ‘Seunie. You can move’ the singer whispered in a voice that clutched at Jacksons soul as he focussed himself on giving the man is his arms everything. </p><p>Jackson returned from the bathroom and offered the towel to Youngjae who quickly cleaned himself up before handing it back. He stood for a few minutes watching the singer until Youngjae asked a quiet ‘What?’ meeting his careful look. ‘Do I stay or go to the spare room?’ the rapper asked feeling unsure for the first time this evening. Youngjae’s face showed a mixture of surprise and hurt at the question ‘Do you want to go?’ he countered unable to keep the clipped edge out of his voice and Jackson couldn’t stop the hard edge in his own voice when he answered, ‘Do I look like I want to leave you Otter but it’s your home and your choice.’ The stand off continued as Youngjae searched his hyung’s face for something?  Jackson saw his face relax suddenly as he reached out a hand towards the rapper ‘Please come back to bed Seunie’ he asked gently entangling their fingers. He wasn’t prepared for being violently yanked back onto the mattress and onto Youngjae’s body. His ungraceful descent was greeted by a wild shriek and Youngjae’s infectious giggle as he wrapped his arms tightly around the rapper ‘Ouff, you’re heavy!’ the singer giggled as Jackson offered him his most offended face ‘Rude, much’ he responded before leaning down to bite on the singers exposed shoulder being rewarded with another shriek, this one slightly more outraged. Within seconds they were wrestling on the bed becoming increasingly entangled in the bedding until Youngjae cried defeat when cocooned in a blanket and pinned by Jackson. He watched the rappers face soften as he whispered ‘Jae’ descending slowly to kiss his slightly open lips. Youngjae was unable to stop the hungry moan escape as he raised his head to meet the kiss. </p><p>This time it was slower, gentle, and more controlled. Jacksons music drifted around them as his husky voice described a love he couldn’t have. Youngjae’s slow undulations matched the flow of the music as the rapper held him tightly in his arms with his face pressed into the singers neck. ‘Jae?’ he asked suddenly in a muffled voice before kissing the skin, tasting the sheen of perspiration on his lips ‘You want to come and spend some time with me in China when the comeback is over?’ the end of the sentence was punctuated by a deep groan as Youngjae rocked forward on a downwards swoop taking him in fully. Jacksons moan turning into a gasp as the singer gently scratched his back saying ‘You mean just me?’ as he rested his forehead on to Jacksons shoulder shuddering slightly. ‘Yes of course just you’ he answered as he wrapped his fingers around the singers neglected dick.  ‘Seunie’ Youngjae whimpered as Jacksons hand moved in rhythm with the singers body and the rapper felt a swell of ownership as he watched the hypnotising man fracture apart in front of him.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he laid there watching Youngjae sleep, but he savoured the feeling of contentment, he rarely felt this calmness. He had shimmied down the bed from his sitting position taking Youngjae with him holding him to his chest tightly and the singer had stirred slightly before resettling himself into a comfortable hug. ‘This will get messy Jae’ Jackson spoke in his low husky voice as he tenderly stroked the raven hair ‘but whatever this is I don’t want to let it go’ Youngjae stirred slightly murmuring ‘hmmm?’ but the rapper shushed him back to sleep before finishing with ‘even if it means putting up with your murderous madam of a dog’ and was surprised when he felt the chuckle from Youngjae against his chest as he mumbled ‘and you love her’ in response. Jackson smiled softly and let his head rest back against the pillow letting the warm happiness tug him into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>